


My Angel

by Firehedgehog



Series: My Angel [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: One Sided Love, Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart bled in sadness, for the one he loved would would never love him back. Onesided Taito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

This came about while going over notes for another fic, don't blame me... blame my imagination.

I don't own digimon. I just own this story!

Thanks for your input Star!

This is Yaoi… that means male/male. Don't like it… don't read it.

My Angel

By Firehedgehog

I was the leader, the one that had to think up pretty much all the plans; make sure no one starved... and made sure everyone didn't kill each other in frustration.

I hated it, but no one else wanted to lead… and they few times they did try to lead… it hadn't ended well.

At least no one got killed or hurt badly.

There courage was there leader, the one that had to keep there spirits up… o make sure none of them ever gave into that desire to give up.

So I acted stupid, made them smile... made them laugh. At me.

They never realized what I was doing, that it was all an act to keep everyone happy… everyone happy but me.

I was so alone; everyone was slowly pairing up…

Mimi and Izzy

Ken and Davis

Kari and Tk

Yolei and cody of all people

Joe and some girl in the same doctor courses as him.

It was the last pairing that hurt the most, the one that made my heart bleed.

Sora and Matt.

Kami-sama... why those two.

They were so perfect together it made my teeth hurt.

Bu it wasn't Sora I was crying over like everyone thought…

No... never her.

It was always Matt, the fist child of friendship. With his angelic voice, his golden hair and eyes that shone like sapphires.

WE fought all the time, but that was jus hiding my ever growing feelings for him.

I had loved him for years, but he had never felt the same.

Let them all think I loved Sora; it was best that way.

My heart would just break if Matt told me he hated me.

Maybe one day he'll look past our friendship and see me, Taichi... not the courage child and first gogglehead.

Till then I will watch over them all, hoping… maybe even getting my courage to tell the truth.

But he will always be my angel.

END


End file.
